<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you spin me right round baby by withoutwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268900">you spin me right round baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords'>withoutwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gotta mark ya, do I?” Ben says into Callum’s mouth. “Make sure everyone knows.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you spin me right round baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the prompt at Tumblr, "I don't like the way they look at you."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t like the way they look at you,” Ben murmurs into Callum’s neck, the two of them hidden around the side of the Albert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum’s back is pressed against the cool brick wall, Ben’s hands warm and scratching at his hips. He’s a little drunk and off centre, can’t really feel the cool night air but can feel Ben’s teeth dig into his jaw, bite at his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of them in there,” he goes on, quiet and growling. “Eyeing you off like you’re a piece of meat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum laughs and pulls back enough for Ben to see him say, “What, like you used to?” and Ben smirks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re mine now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, so once you belong to Ben Mitchell you gotta stop being attractive to strangers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes go heavy-lidded and he rasps out, “Belong,” before crashing their mouths together. Callum groans into it, lets his hands go up and twist through Ben’s hair. It’s rough and ugly and mostly teeth, but Callum’s swelling in his pants and trying to pull Ben closer for friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta mark ya, do I?” Ben says into Callum’s mouth. “Make sure everyone knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben works his rough kisses against Callum’s neck, open mouthed and sucking. Callum’s hands are at his arse now, pulling him in, gasping at the contact, at the feel of Ben’s hard cock against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ben collapses to his knees Callum can’t stop the sound that erupts from low in his belly, his head falling back and his hands in Ben’s hair again, twisting and pulling. He’s going to look ridiculous when he’s done, they both are - fucked out and messed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he supposes that’s what Ben wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Callum’s happy to oblige.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he says into the night, as Ben takes the head of Callum’s dick in his mouth. He strokes with a cool hand and laps at it with a warm tongue and when his cheeks hollow out it takes all of Callum’s willpower not to push into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes Callum think of their first night, in the park. Ben had done this very thing, had gotten to his knees to show Callum he was serious. To show Callum what he’d been missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d been bathed in moonlight, and Ben had looked up, licking his lips, and Callum had thought to himself, crazily, that it was like he was taking communion. It was not of this world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben,” Callum cries, his toes curling, and maybe Ben feels it because his hand ventures up over Callum’s belly as he sucks. Callum brings his head down to meet it, taking Ben’s thumb in his mouth and letting it rest against his tongue -  and Ben groans around his cock, the shock of it curling Callum’s toes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[He wants to make sure that even if Ben can’t hear, he can feel and he can know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is so good, this is everything.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Callum comes, Ben takes it - like he has so many times before - tucking Callum away as he gets back on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?” Callum teases as he catches his breath, Ben laughing and burying his face in Callum’s chest. Callum wraps his arms around him, and holds him close, and listens to Ben say,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine,” so soft and tender it feels like a vow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thefancyspin.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>